


A Bloke (The Mansion, Part 4)

by drarryisgreen



Series: The Mansion [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Arthur's interest of the night / Warnings: Promiscuity</p><p>Read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/859173">Part One</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/868329">Part Two</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/878120">Part Three</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloke (The Mansion, Part 4)

  
There were many reasons why Arthur found Merlin annoying but Merlin could never think of the right reasons for why he was so mad over Arthur. He tried to stop thinking about him, he didn’t want to love him, but he did.  
  
“The heart wants what it wants,” Gaius has once said, and Merlin thought of it as a _quite the true statement_.  
  
Now he stood there face to face with the possibility that he could actually have a chance to be with Arthur, if only Arthur didn’t detest him so much. But why did Arthur extremely hate Merlin? Was it the teasing? Arthur’s friends badgered him too and they could actually be quite mean, Merlin only spoke the truth.  
  
“I am sorry,” Merlin mumbled. “I thought—I mean—I was thirsty.” Merlin had the wind knocked out of him when he saw a _bloke_ snogging Arthur. _A bloke_. Arthur _wasn’t_ as straight as Merlin had once presumed.  
  
“Merlin, right?” the other bloke said, who still sat on the kitchen counter and the lack of his trousers truly bothered Merlin. He also had this annoyingly beautiful hair and flawless skin and Merlin could see why Arthur fancied him—if Arthur had the capacity to actually fancy someone for more than a few hours.  
  
“Yes,” Merlin replied with a bit of hesitation. He didn’t know this bloke, but how did he know Merlin? “I am sorry, have we met?”  
  
The bloke was about to answer when Arthur glared at him, whatever he was going to say, he stopped. “I know Gwen,” he said instead. “I am Lance, Lancelot Du Lac.”  
  
“Gwen’s on again and off again boyfriend?” Merlin blurted out, immediately cursing himself for really not thinking before he spoke. Gwen’s bisexual boyfriend had been snogging Merlin’s—bisexual Arthur.  
  
Sweet lord.


End file.
